zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Raphaella the Ocelot
Raphaella the Ocelot (ラップハルラ・ザ ・アサラット Rappuharura za Asaratto), commonly referred to as Raph (ラップホゥ Rappuhu), is a main character in the Bloodlines series. She is a 22 year old anthropomorphic female Mythsetian ocelot, elder sister of Snow and Joan and cousin to Carey and Taika, as well as one of Lobo's best friends and the girlfriend of Umber the Black Dog. She is a powerful arcane mage and spell caster and the head of the House of Arch and conspired with other house heads to depose Garnett. Raphaella is also the head of the Archives, which contains most of the Veil's history as well as instructional tomes. Since most of the Archives were lost during the Great Purge, Raphaella has taken up a personal quest to recover lost books and rewrite new tomes. Physical description Raphaella is of average height and rather slim. She has spots and stripes of dark brown and orange on her golden brown fur and long reddish brown hair. She wears a light blue tank top and matching dress with a slit, brown boots, a single brown glove on her right hand and bracelets on her left. She is always seen carrying her staff. Personality Having taken up leadership of her family at a young age, Raph has developed a strong sense of responsibility and has a strong mothering instinct towards her younger siblings and cousins. She has a strong sense in feminine pride and often gets defensive when people think she's incapable of doing something simply because she's a girl. She has a tendency to nag, but it is purely out of love for her family and friends. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Raphaella is gifted with arcane magic and spell caster abilities from her bloodline. Born into the House of Arch, Raphaella inherited her family's magical abilities. Powers *'Arcane magic:' Using her staff to concentrate her powers, Raphaella is able to cast spells in order to achieve a variety of effects. However, she cannot achieve the impossible and the degree of a spell's effects is directly related to her energy level and stamina. Raphaella's specializations are currently unknown. **'Formulated magic blasts:' Raphaella can create formulated blasts of magic that can take the form of a standard beam, animal or object. ***'Energy blasts:' Raphaella can also produce a standard energy blast, which she can discharge from her hand or staff as a projectile weapon in the form of a beam, bullet or wave. ***'Elemental blasts:' She can execute elemental blasts such as flamethrowers, lightning bolts, ice beams and water jets. Unlike Snow, she does not specialize in a specific element and can simply execute basic elemental spells. **'Barrier generation:' Raphaella can generate protective barriers and shields to deflect attacks and protect herself or a group of people. **'Telekinesis:' She can easily utilize her magic to levitate and move objects and people. **'Binding:' She can bind and immobilize people and objects with her magic. **'Explosion inducement:' Raphaella can induce powerful explosions, both harmless and destructive. *'Extended lifespan': Because of the amount of magic that runs through her bloodline, Raphaella is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing her to live as long as three hundred years. Skills *'Staff wielding:' Raphaella is proficient in using her staff as a physical weapon if needed. *'Extensive knowledge on Mythsetian history and culture:' As head of the family, she is the archivist of the Archives, the extensive library of information under jurisdiction of the House of Arch. Though some documents were lost in the Great Purge, Raphaella has read every document and knows its material by heart. Weaknesses *'Exhaustion:' Raphaella can easily be exhausted if she overburdens her body with spell casting. *'Voice required for casting:' Raphaella requires her voice to cast spells, meaning that if she is silenced, she can be rendered powerless. *'Close combat:' Raphaella has poor training in close and physical combat and could be easily overwhelmed by an up-close assailant. Equipment *'Staff of Arch:' Raphaella is commonly seen carrying around the Staff of Arch and uses this as both her primary weapon and medium for spell casting. *'Seal of Arch:' Raphaella carries the Seal of Arch, which identifies her as the head of her family and lets her open the gate to the Catacombs, dispel the fog surrounding the island and grants her access to her genealogical archive. Trivia *Her Bloodlines character quality is compassion. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Arch Family Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Bloodlines